Royakomi
by Galaticx
Summary: When Ash and the gang travel across Johto so Dawn can become a better Coordinator they cross paths with a very odd trainer. He has gray eyes that reflect the nature around him and he never speaks a word. His name is revealed to be Tsuyu. Another odd thing about him his only Pokemon is an Absol.


**Royakomi**

Summary: When Ash and the gang travel across Johto so Dawn can become a better Coordinator they cross paths with a very odd trainer. He has gray eyes that reflect the nature around him and he never speaks a word. His name is revealed to be Tsuyu. Another odd thing about him his only Pokemon is an Absol.

**This story is going to feature some fake Pokemon. They all belong to my imagination. Also the main character talks to his Pokemon through telepathy with will be in italics.**

The sky was blue and beautiful over the deepest parts of Ilex Forest. The sun shone like a perfect gemstone high above. Its rays traveled down into the forest below, passing through the heavy branches shining its life onto the lush grass. The light spread further into the clearing, landing on an odd Pokemon. At first glance one would think for him to be a Zoroark. He wasn't.

The Pokemon was shaped much like a Zoroark would be. However, instead of his body being gray it was purple. The fur across his chest was much more spiky, like the fur on a Luxray's shoulders. The fur at the very top of his haunches was in the same fashion. His back feet were shaped like a Luxray's as well. His black mane was lilac at the very top and bottom, and like a Zoroark there was a band holding his mane in an odd way. His purple eyes scanned the sky above as a smile etched its way onto his fox-like face.

He closed his eyes, thinking of his pack. The sun above forced a shadow onto his face from a nearby branch as he rested. Suddenly his eyes snapped open to meet, not a beautiful forest and sky, but the burning corpses of trees. Smoke clouded the sad sky above and blocked out the sun. Fire licked the grass and spread its way over to him. The Royakomi startled and jumped away, his clawed hand latching onto a safe branch. He back jetted to another safe spot as he made his way to nearby rocks.

"No…" He said, his voiced forced. "Please, no!" He cried and sunk down to his feet. "No… please…"

Ilex Forest was nothing more than a field of ashes.

_The world will turn to Ash until Dawn rises…_

"Tsuyu, wake." A voice echoed in his head. Something wet nudged against his face. "Wake, alpha, wake. Don't make me bite you, because you know I will."

Tsuyu opened his eyes. "Cage? Oh, Cage, I had a terrible dream…"

"Oh, pity. I wanted to bite you. Oh well. There's always later." The Absol, Cage, lay down next to the other.

"Cage, please listen for once."

"I listen all the time, alpha."

"Sure you do."

"What was your dream, O' Royal One?"

Tsuyu ran his clawed hand through his black mane. "Ilex Forest was on fire. It was terrible. In a matter of mere minutes my territory was reduced to ashes. At the very end this was said by someone, _the world will turn to Ash until Dawn rises. _Any clue what that could mean?"

"Nope. Can I have some food now, I'm starved."

XxX

Tsuyu fixed the hat on his head, turning it the right way round. _Ugh, I hate wearing clothes._

_Then don't. _Cage looked at, now human, Tsuyu.

_I have to, stupid. _Tsuyu scolded. He continued on his way through the city streets, heading away from the other humans and Pokemon. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw someone ahead of him.

She had black-blue hair and sapphire eyes. In her arms was a Piplup, a rare Pokemon from Sinnoh. Someone defiantly traveled quite a bit. There was just something about her, something important, but Tsuyu couldn't place a finger on it.

"Oh, wow! Look at that Pokemon!" That snapped Tsuyu out of his trance. The human girl was suddenly before him, holding her Pokedex towards Cage. "That's a pretty cool one, are you it's trainer?" She looked at him, her Piplup pointing at him.

Tsuyu didn't quite know how to react. He had no clue how to speak in this form, so he couldn't respond. What was it humans did when they wanted to say yes? Oh, right! They nodded.

The Pokemon in disguise nodded at her.

"What's your name?" A boy that was standing behind her asked. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pika, pi!"

Tsuyu placed a hand over his mouth, trying to explain that he couldn't talk. Luckily another boy, much older than the other, understood him.

"Ash, he doesn't speak."

"Oh…"

"I'm Brock." The man said, holding out his hand. Tsuyu stared at him blankly, causing Brock to laugh nervously.

"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup." The girl said with a smile.

Tsuyu nodded and gave a slight bow. _Wait. Dawn?_

XxX

A few days passed and Tsuyu grew restless. Upon realizing that the girl probably had something to do with the fortune he saw he tailed after them, not that they cared. Pikachu took a liking to Cage and was currently riding said Absol. Piplup obviously realized that there was something off about Tsuyu and he constantly tried to prove it. (Albeit he always failed awkwardly)

Brock was a very good chef, which was proven by how much the picky Cage loved his food. The man would become a _very _good breeder like he dreamed. The man was a little weird every time he saw a pretty face, but his Croagunk always took care of that… by Poison Jabbing the poor guy in the butt. Tsuyu felt bad for the brunette.

Ash had noticed that there was something a little odd about Tsuyu. The guy was just so awkward around everybody it was kind of unsettling. He also always seemed able to tell when a storm was coming along. The trainer was also able to understand _everything _a Pokemon would say. It was just so weird! Every time Ash would try to speak to the other boy he would shy away and head towards his Absol. It made no sense.

Dawn enjoyed chatting away at the silent boy, even though he never said anything back. He listened very well and was a very good drawer when it came to Pokemon. He was a very friendly person once you got past that awkward outside. He even helped Dawn create some new moves to use in Contests. She would win for sure!

XxX

Sun had gone down and the others were asleep. Tsuyu stayed awake the last few hours, just staring up at the moon. He had turned into his true form, Royakomi, and sat in silence. Cage was asleep as well so he had no one to speak with. Tsuyu needed to tell them what was going on before it was too late. If Ilex Forest burned down then there would be so many Pokemon hurt or worse.

Tsuyu sighed, collapsing onto the cold ground. "Tomorrow." He promised himself. "Tomorrow." He said one last time before turning back into his human illusion and falling asleep.

XxX

The next morning was beautiful. There wasn't a single cloud in sight and the sun was giving off the perfect amount of light. Brock was in the process of cleaning up breakfast as Ash tried to talk to Tsuyu again.

Tsuyu looked around, making sure that no one else was around, just them. He gained their attention by having Cage bark very loudly. The three others looked at him in confusion. Tsuyu took a deep breath before beginning the transformation. His body was engulfed by shadows and electricity as his bones and skin shifted. (The shadows and such obscuring the other's view from seeing the disturbing sight)

Once finished the elements dispelled, revealing him. "Hello." He said.

The others looked at him in shock. "YOU'RE A POKEMON?" They said in unison.

"Wow… So I'm supposed to save your home?" Dawn asked. The Royakomi nodded.

"Will you?"

"Of course!"

"Judging by the timing that I got the message and the weather of today, the fire is likely to happen in two days." Tsuyu yawned and stretched.

"We should be able to make it in time. If we leave now we should make it to the nearest town in a day. After that we'll keep a look out." Brock searched his map, trying to find the perfect way to head.

**Thank you for bearing with me through the chapter. I'm really tired so sorry of it's kind of rushy. Well, night guys. Or morning. Or afternoon. You know what you choose and I'll sleep. **


End file.
